Sobek, Sahkmet, and Ra
by The Demon Llama
Summary: The crocodile god, the goddes of war, and the sun god all pitted against eachoher in a case of betrayal, revenge, and Duel monsters? Hmmm... Let's see! PG-13 for mild language and advanced plot. Has Yu-gi-oh characters, the god names are nick-names.
1. Chapter 1:Pain

DISCLAMER: Ok, everyone says all that "I don't own this" crap up here but you know what? WE ALL KNOW THAT!!!! So, for a change, I'm gonna say this... "HAHAHAHAHA!!! FOOLS! I stole (mystery person) from you fair and square!! Stupid you for not even noticing! I snuck in one the night, grabbed him/her by his/her gorgeous bod, and sent him/her home with me!" So there. :3 (BTW, the chick in this story is BY NO MEENS ME!!! She's a lot cooler. ^_~v  
  
There she was, back in Egypt were she grew up all those years ago. Except, this time she had a mission, to find the boy who had her put to death. When she was only nine years old, her very best friend betrayed her and sent a small army of thugs to kill her and any who stood in their way. That's how her parents died. They tried to save her and were stabbed to death. She, however, was not so lucky as to be simply stabbed. No, she was tied up with her hands behind her, her feet bound, and a rope to connect them. Then she vividly remembered being thrust into a blood-soaked bag and then thrown into the Nile river. No one survived the crocodiles that followed. She didn't even know how it happened because she passed out from fear and lack of air. But none of the details mattered now, she had to find him. The one who had her killed. She dredged across the sand dunes that led to Cairo and the home of that unloving bastard. As she squinted to block the sun and sand, she found an old, ruined house that was nearly worn away by the wind and sand. Her old house! How was it still here? It had been almost seven years since it was even entered. The door was gone so she simply stepped inside, why she didn't know. That house had awful memories on its floors. In fact as she entered her old room, she looked down and saw her parents blood, still fresh on the floor. The site would have chilled her if she wasn't so used to it now. But, as she looked up at her old window, she saw the soft, dark blue, evening sky of Egypt's dusk and a pair of big violet blue eyes peering at her through the hole. They belonged to an adorable little boy of about five or six with windblown blond hair who was gently tapping on the sill. As she went to the window and leaned out, she was met with the beaming happy face of that little boy.  
"Come on!" he said "You've gotta see what I've found THIS time!" She began to feel her cold, hard heart melt and soften as she looked at him with his outstretched hand towards her. As she began to take it, she felt like she was stabbed in her heart, and bitten over and over by large sharp teeth as a loud voice startled her by saying, "NO! GO AND DIE!"  
  
"Ah!" Kira softly screamed as she panted for breath. There she was now, back in her third class stowaway cabin of a Battle City bound ship. Her room consisted of the space behind an old table in an old janitor's closet that even the most of the crew didn't know was there. The smell of old dust an cleaning supplies met her nose and she knew she was awake. It was then that she fully realized her pain, her body ached, and tingled; twitched, and cramped. She gently lifted her black tee shirt to reveal hundreds of sets of bite marks all over her body and ever, last, one was red hot and aggravated. She silently put back her shirt and gazed at the rising sun through her tiny little port hole and said,  
"One day Sobek. One day." 


	2. Chapter 2:Trouble with Kaiba

I guess you want a disclaimer now? Well here it is... Disclaimer There, that's all you get for free. If you want more, see my other chapter.  
  
Kira was awoken with the sharp sounds of whistles and fog horns and all round people were racing and yelling at one another to get on land. She didn't even think she fell asleep again because she had no dreams now, typical actually. Kira sat up behind the table in the old, musty closet and began to pack as if there was no rush to go anywhere. Not like there was much to pack though, only her backpack pillow and her long black coat that she used for a blanket. After she made herself presentable, Kira turned out the door and be began to aimlessly walk to the small ship's only exit. Kira squinted against the morning sun as she reached the top deck and finally saw the horizon of the one and only Battle City. It was more beautiful than she thought it would be! She felt her skin prickle as she simply thought of the possibility that lay within that city's boundaries. Kiaba's tournament looked like everything he had said it would, rare cards, live monsters, new duelists, and top-of-the-line technology. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air; when she opened them again, Kira believed that this was the happiest she had been in a very long time. She heaved her heavy backpack up on her shoulders and jumped. Yes, she jumped up into the air flipped up her skates and grinded down the ships guardrail unto she reached the dock.  
  
"Hey kid!! What are you doing? Get back here and show us your ID!!" Kira grinned to herself. She looked back over her shoulder at the two men in black that were yelling at her and pulled on one eye and stuck out her toung with a look of "bite me you baka!" as she disappeared into the crowd with her long coat billowing after her.  
  
"I've only been in Battle City five minutes and I'm already in trouble," she thought to herself. "Can life get any better?"  
  
As she skated along the narrow streets of Battle city, she saw many people with these strange appendages attached to their forearms. They were red, blue, and silver and covered with arrows and buttons. "Those must be the 'Duel Disks' Kaiba was talking about!" she said to her self. "Hmm, they don't look as grand as he made them out to be. Come on, he worked on those things for, what, two years and all he gets is a fancy arrow-type-thing? Sheesh, he's losing his touch." As Kira pondered these strange things, she pulled out a little hand held computer from her pocket and began to push some buttons. She apparently finished as she swerved into an official looking shop.  
  
"Let me guess...duelist?" asked the shopkeeper. "Yep, here for the tournament!" Kira said in a happy perky voice. "You know it's already started right?" "Yep!" "And it'll be hard to catch up right?" "I know!" "Ok... name please." "Suki!" She had prepared for this. So far so good. "All right...Suki, suki, su..ki..found ya." He said as he tapped quickly on his computer. "Two time regional champ and Duelist kingdom nominee. But, it says here you didn't go, why?" "I tried, but I couldn't get there because of a personal issue." "What?" "Nosey aren't we?" she said slightly more seriously. "Sorry, just curious. Hmm...it says you have a two and a half star rank and I'm afraid it takes at least four to get a duel disk." "Here's my deck! Will that help?" Kira started to act pitiful for him. Even though she dressed like a tomboy, she was till really cute. "It might." the shopkeeper added. As he scanned the deck, he nearly fell over with the results. "A BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER A GATE GUARDIAN AND A COSMO QUEEN?!!! Girl, what ARE you?!" "I told you, a duelist," Suki said seemingly unphased. She had planned this too, perfect. Now, the computer should alert him in three, two, one... "What? This is weird." "Is something wrong? Am I not good enough?" "No, you're a five out of seven star now, but...One minute." The man pushed a button on his keyboard and typed a message. They waited for amount a minute and a reply apparently came back. "Will you please step into this elevator please? Mr. Seto Kaiba wants to see you." "Uh, ok." Yes, perfection! Kira, now Suki, stepped inside the elevator; the man pushed a button and turned a key then shut the door.  
  
The moment she felt herself rise, Suki dropped to her knees and began to dig through her bag. She took off certain clothes, picked up others. "No, only three more seconds!" Put down her hair. "One more second before the door opens!"  
  
"Bing" the elevator opened and there stood Seto Kaiba with a look of shock. "Suki?! No, it can't be....you?" "Yes, Seto. I did actually grow up...unlike you I hear." "W-what do you mean?" said Seto trying to calm himself. She looked down and smiled in a kind of laugh, "You still play with toys and obsess over money like you always have."  
  
Suki had known Seto from the orphanage. She was kicked out everywhere she went and was sent to live with the nuns to try to "release the demon within her". She was forced to be a boy and the children were punished if they came near her. Seto and Mokuba were her only friends there because Seto actually pitied her. They were very close and he was the only one who knew that Suki was a girl. He actually came to love her...a lot. He still did when she ran away the night before he and Mokuba were adopted. He hadn't seen her since and was VERY close to crown her automatic winner of the tournament despite his former plans.  
  
He looked her up and down again. She had a long, dark leather coat that was tight to her from her neck to mid torso that fanned out behind her to revile her same color dark leather pants and boots with two thick brown belts that crisscrossed around her hips. Suki's thick, long, dark green hair lay perfectly behind her, and her stringy long bangs showed her dark blue eyes. Seto wanted to fall over, and Suki knew that.  
  
"So, what did you want me for?" Suki asked as she stepped out of the elevator. Seto wanted nothing more than to tell her what he REALLY wanted to do but decided not to. That would be stupid. "Just wanted to see if it was you or not. I...I missed you." "Missed you to Seto. How's Mokuba?" "He's pretty happy now that he's the commissioner for this tournament." "Whoa, pretty big job for a little guy." "There's no one I trust more than him though." "I know, he's got a heart of gold when it comes to you. You're his only family. Hey Seto?" "Yes." "Answer one thing for me." "Anything!" "Why the heck are we just standing here in an elevator lobby?" "I...uh..have absolutely no idea." They laughed, "Come on, follow me." "Is this where I get my duel disk?" "Sure. I think there're some back here."  
  
They walked together down the hall and caught up with each other's lives. Seto obviously was inventing and had a tournament and Suki had been traveling around the world doing whatever she felt like. They finally reached the end of the hall and Seto unlocked the door to his big fancy office.  
  
Suki whistled, "My, my...for a high school student you're pretty successful." " 'Jetset' I think is the word." He said as he sat in his big leather chair. "Well, now I know what you're going to do with you life." "Maybe, I really just like computers. That's all." "Right."  
  
They sat and talked for another hour before they got around to getting Suki her duel disk. After she had been registered and such, Suki got up to leave. Seto, however, tried to stop her. "Hey, where are you staying?" "Hmm...don't really know. I'm stayed in everything from a feather bed in a Trump suite to sleeping in a cave with just what I had on. So, I'll manage." "Why don't I set you up with the best room in the Thoroughbred, on me." The Thoroughbred was the best hotel in the whole city and their best room went for $50,000 a night. Then she remembered something. "Wait, isn't that where YOU are staying?" "Exactly!" Suki actually giggled now, "You still love me don't you, oh one who never grew up." Seto hesitated while thinking hard about what to say. "Yes. Yes Suki I still do and I would love nothing more than to go on a date with you. Or many for that matter." Seeing as the first step of her plan had worked perfectly, Suki walked back up to Seto, bent down, and whispered, "How about the next best room in town and I'll say yes to your dates?" "Done." With that final word, Seto gently took the back of her head, pulled it in closer to him, and after waiting for six years, kissed her.  
  
By the way...since I have no way of knowing if anyone has read this or not, I won't update this or do ANYTHING with it except delete it if I don't get SOME KIND of feedback. Otherwise I will assume that you hate it and it's a waste of good memory.  
  
With love, The Demon Llama 


End file.
